callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperial Japanese Army
The Imperial Japanese Army (Kyūjitai: 大日本帝國陸軍, Shinjitai: 大日本帝国陸軍, Romaji: Dai-Nippon Teikoku Rikugun), or more officially Army of the Greater Japanese Empire was the land force of Japan, created during the Meiji Era after reforms from the feudal system caused in part by the breaking of the Japanese isolationist policy, causing the downfall of the Feudal system as new ideas, goods and weaponry flooded the country. It enjoyed an era of dominance until its crushing defeat in World War II. It was dissolved in 1945. It is currently only featured in Call of Duty: World at War. Its naval counterpart was the Imperial Japanese Navy. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' Equipment *Type 100 *Type 99 *Arisaka *Nambu *Triple 25 Anti Aircraft Gun *Type 97 Hand Grenade (Kiska) *Type 93 Flamethrower *Type 100 Flamethrower *Katana *Type 92 Heavy Machine Gun *Type 94 90 mm Infantry Mortar *Type 96 25 mm AT/AA Gun *200mm Coastal Gun *Model 94 Isuzu truck *Type 95 Scout Car *Type 97 Tank [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]] Equipment *Type 97 Rifle *Type 100 *Arisaka In [[Call of Duty: World at War|''Call of Duty: World at War]], the Imperial Army is featured in the Pacific campaign. Like the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer, there are different character skins for each type of weapon their character uses. The Imperial Army bolt-action skin is a soldier wearing a ghillie suit composed of a camouflaged uniform and netted helmet covered with lots of leaves and natural foliage, and is arguably the most effective camouflage skin in Call of Duty: World at War. The rifle skin is a helmet-less soldier wearing a standard uniform and a hachimaki. The SMG skin is a fully equipped paratrooper with a helmet over an officer's hat and a carrying case for a Type 100 SMG strapped to the chest. The shotgun skin is a fully equipped officer with an officer's hat. The machine gun skin is a muscular helmet-less soldier wearing a standard uniform. The Imperial Japanese Army seem to be the new zombie interest in Map Pack 2 in the map Shi No Numa (Zombie Swamp) called Imperial Zombies who crawl out of misty swamps with Hellhounds and traps. It could possibly be based on the level Semper Fi and the multiplayer map Makin. Note: Officers in the game are immune to the anatomy based damage affect, so they won't be dismembered, even with the M1897 Trenchgun. The only other exception for this is the dying soldier in the tunnels of Little Resistance. Notable Members *Japanese Officer stationed on Makin Atoll *Japanese Private First Class who killed K. Pyle *Takeo Masaki, a Japanese officer featured in Shi No Numa and Der Riese Quotes *"Fight as one under the Emperor!"/"Unite for the glory of Japan!" - Japanese commander at the start of Team Deathmatch. *"Your defeat has brought great dishonor to our nation!"/"You have brought shame to the Imperial Army!" - Japanese commander when Japanese faction is defeated during multiplayer. *"We bring honor to the Emperor and all of Japan!"/"The Savages kneel before us in defeat!" - Japanese commander when Japanese faction is victorious during multiplayer. *"For the honor of the Japanese Empire!" - Japanese commander at the start of Headquarters. *"Make sure this is our only taste of defeat!"/"Fight on to restore your honor!" - Japanese commander when Japanese faction loses a round during Search and Destroy. *"This is but the first victory! We must fight on!"/"Let's make this victory the first of many!" - Japanese commander when Japanese faction wins a round during Search and Destroy. *"The Savages sent dogs to do their work!"/"Their recon plane has found us!"/"Enemy artillery!" - Japanese Commander when Marine faction calls in selected kill streaks (Dogs, Recon Plane, Artillery Strike. *"Our Recon Plane will find them!"/"Our Artillery will force them into submission!"/"The Dogs hunger for the flesh of our enemies!" - Japanese commander when selected kill streaks are called in. *"Fight on! Crush what resistance remains!/"DO NOT fear death!"/"It's not too late to claim victory!"/"Keep fighting! We CANNOT lose to these barbarians."/"We're almost out of time!"/"A chance for victory still remains!" - Japanese Commander near the end of the match. *"Their flag will soon be ours!"/"We WILL take this flag!"/"Keep fighting! We are capturing the flag!" - Japanese commander when Japanese faction is capturing a flag during War. *"Our flag is falling to the enemy!"/"Turn them back before they take our flag!"/"Our flag will soon fall to the Americans!" - Japanese commander when Marine faction is capturing a flag during War. *"The Americans have taken our flag!"/"Our flag has fallen to the Americans!"/"Our flag has fallen! We must fight to regain our honor!" - Japanese commander when Marine Raiders capture a flag during war. *"Perimeter secured! Get the next flag!"/"Flag secure! We must now take the next!/"We have claimed the flag! FIGHT ON!" - Japanese commander when Japanese faction captures a flag during war. *"We have only one flag left! DO NOT LET IT FALL!"/"They MUST NOT claim our last flag!" - Japanese faction when Japanese faction is down to the last flag. *"They are weakening! Seize their last flag!"/"They are losing the will to fight! Secure their last flag!" - Japanese commander when Marine Raiders is down to the last flag during war. *"Bye Bye Sayonara (good bye)" -after a Japanese soldier gets a kill. *"Tennô heika banzai!" (means: "May the Emperor live ten thousand years!") - Japanese soldier(s) carrying out a Banzai Charge in Campaigns. *"A draw is more favorable than defeat!" - Japanese commander when a multiplayer round ends in a draw. Playable Maps *Airfield *Atoll (Canceled) *Banzai *Battery *Beachhead (Canceled) *Carrier (Canceled) *Castle *Cavern (Canceled) *Cliffside *Courtyard *Hangar *Knee Deep *Makin *Makin Day *Sub Pens Gallery Image:Jpntroop1 5.jpg| Image:Jpntroop2 5.jpg| Image:Jpntroop3 5.jpg| Image:Jpntroop4 5.jpg| Image:Jpntroop5 5.jpg File:Faction Japan.png|Multiplayer icon. Trivia *The Japanese soldiers are unique to the Call of Duty series, as they are the only enemies who are shown to have variable ranks. These can be seen by their collar insignia. 1 star indicates a Private Second Class, 2 stars indicates a Private First Class, 3 stars indicates a Superior Private, a single yellow line indicates a Lance Corporal, and all of the Japanese Officers are Captains, as indicated by their cuff insignia. *The Imperial Army is the only team in Capture the Flag that has the same flag as their multiplayer icon. The Marine Raiders have an American Flag, The Red Army have a Soviet flag, and the Wehrmacht has the flag of Nazi Germany. This is also because their icon is the Japanese flag. *The Imperial Army is the only faction in World at War to not have a semi-automatic rifle. Category:Armies Category:Enemies